The Breathing Walls
These series of events were found on a blog created by REDACTED with the blog being created on May 14, 2011. The creator was found dead on June 5, 2011. May 14, 2011 - New Home Owners Blog Hello, blog readers! You have come to here to see what it's like for a person to get their first home! This blog will be me pulling you guys along the crazy adventure of me getting my first house! My name is REDACTED and I am a nineteen year old man with a girlfriend who is ready to leave the parents. Today we have finished house hunting and have decided on a house to buy! It's a three bedroom, one bathroom house in suburban East Grand Rapids, Michigan. Tomorrow we plan on getting a hold of the owner and viewing the house. Next post, none of this formal stuff. I don’t like it much. May 15, 2011 We got a hold of the home owner today, he seemed to be a very nice guy. He was pretty personable and nice, very humorous too. We plan on meeting at the house on the 17th, he has to go on a business trip or something. Before you say anything, this guy wasn’t really all that creepy considering all the other home owners I’ve met. We’ll see you on the 17th! May 17, 2011 Today me and my girlfriend got to meet the homeowner today, and we got to view the house. He looks, dare I say, drastically different than you would picture him considering how he talks and acts. He is mid-size, about 5”9. He’s heavy, I would estimate at least 250 pounds. He had black hair, roughed up. Like he got in a fight. Enough of him; the house! The house was dark grey, almost like black but slightly lighter than charcoal. It has a small driveway and a garage, together they could fit about two cars. The interior was clean and tidy, already had furniture. Basically, when you walk in you get introduced to a hallway with a basement stairway going into the basement. When you enter the basement, there's a far wall at the end. On the side, it has a washer and dryer. Some pipes, but really that's it. Perfect for storage too! When you go back upstairs and enter the hallway, on the left there’s another hallway with two rooms on the end in (another room room directly on the left by the entrance hallway). On your right they’re couches and a TV stand. When you enter the living room you can see a lamp with it a long lounging couch across from the big TV stand with another couch to the left that was short. Whew, that was a long description. Sorry 'bout that. To the front was the kitchen door. I personally thought it was odd that the kitchen had a door but my girlfriend that it was clever. When you enter the kitchen you see the sink to your front then to the left cabinets. On your left you see a surprisingly long, hypnotizing dining room. On your direct left you got your stove and oven with more cabinets. In the middle of the kitchen was one of those blocks with the pans hanging you see on those Goosebumps episodes. The perfect house kitchen block? I’ll call it that, yeah. On your front/left (so much directions, I’m sorry) was the backdoor. It came with two locks; interesting..?. We left the kitchen and entered the three rooms. The first one on farthest end of the hallway the was decided to be the master room. It was empty with a walk-in closet, not much. It did have a bathroom though, a interestingly small one. The second one next to the farthest was decided to be the baby’s room. Did I mention my girlfriend's pregnant? It was decided this because we could hear the baby easier and it had a small corner window so no one could enter and harm him, and the closet was attached to ours we could come in without going in the hall. The third was decided to be the Guest room since it had a very small closet with just a window. Thats about it in that one. In the upstairs (Yeah, it has two floors.) we found just a big storage type room. It already had boxes, which was actually left by the owner because he knew how hard it was to move into a big house like this and finding boxes was excruciatingly painful. Technically it was a attic, but it didn’t feel like one. We left that room and went downstairs. We chatted with the owner for a bit, him explaining the price and all when I noticed the figure. I could see it clearly, in the hallway, looking at my girlfriend. My girlfriend was oblivious to this considering she was the one doing the talking. The figure was a 5”6 male. He looked the same age as me actually. I stopped their talking and I asked the owner if his son with him. He looked at me, accusingly with a tipped head. “Excuse me?” The figure out was gone when I stopped paying attention. “A young man was just behind you, not anymore, but he was” I always somehow find a way to speak weird, but I didn’t care. “Are you ridiculing me?” He said, annoyed. I was confused, when my girlfriend jabbed me in the chest and mouthed his son’s went missing. what? “She’s right” like she sensed that my girlfriend mouthed it behind his back. “My son went missing three years ago.” He changed the subject and started talking back to my girlfriend again. Obviously, and strangely, he thought I tricked him and purposely tried to make fun of his son’s disappearance. Why wasn’t he confused? We left shortly after, agreeing that the house had to be ours. It was perfect for me, her, and the baby. We had to be moved in by 25th. See ya then blog! This entry was strange, and maybe you guys can give me solutions? May 25, 2011 We finished moving in, we have everything ready. When we figured out we finished, I had a wave of excitement flow over me. Think about it, a man starting a family and getting his first house? It felt nice. Spending our first night here, trying to think of ways to make this place feel more like “home”. Goodnight blog! May 26, 2011 I woke up. I heard some rustling in the baby room. I tried to ignore it, but it was irritating. It kept making not really a “ghostly” sound but more of shuffling. Not like feet either, but it was strange. I got up, and woke my girlfriend. I explained the noise and she jokingly shoved me and told me to check it out. I slowly got up and walked over to the closet and entered. The other end’s door was closed, so I walked over in the dark closet and opened the door. I looked around, and nothing. Completely empty. I took a double check and noticed the far wall was..shifting. Almost like it was breathing… I got startled and jokingly said, “All aboard the nopetrain!” and ran back into the bed with my girlfriend shuffling and giggling. We went back to sleep. The next morning I woke to find myself alone. I heard the scrumptious sound of bacon(!), so to my dog senses, I jumped up out of bed and scrambled to the kitchen and when I started to say “Smells good babe” I stopped instantly. Dead in my tracks. No one was there, no one was cooking. I noticed the shifting wall again though, at the long endlessly stretching far end. It was breathing again, and my girlfriend was right there sitting down at the dining table looking at me with bacon in mouth. “You okay babe? I made bacon for you, its over on the stove.” She said, again, oblivious to the impossible technicality that was the wall. “Look behind you.” I said, and when she looked over she froze. “Haha nice one,” She said. “Don’t abuse my gullibility” She said, this time turning over and smiling at me. I looked at the wall again, to take a double take, and nothing seemed wrong anymore. I enjoyed my bacon with my girlfriend, and sat on the couch with her and watched some "Pirates of the Caribbean" marathon that was on ABC Family. She was into that crap; like I cared. Pirates of the Caribbean was my teenage childhood. Later in the afternoon, my girlfriend went off to work for the first night shift since we moved in. I was watching TV when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Something ran towards the back of the hallway. I turned on Spongebob for the background noise, and stood up and slowly edged towards the hallway. I walked into the hallway and saw a glimpse of the same young man walking into the master bedroom. I ran over, watch dogs style, and ducked on the corner of the doorway. I looked in the room and saw the guy shuffling through my sheets on the bed, like searching for something. He must’ve sensed that I was watching him, because his head darted towards the doorway. I ducked back. After a few seconds, I turned over the corner again. He was there except he looked angry. He then, mark my words; transformed into raw molecules and went into the alarm clock. This may sound like a bunch of crap, but truthfully this is what I saw. What next happened was interesting, because as he went into the alarm clock the walls in the room was starting to breath again. The walls was also slowly tinting into a red color. The walls were breathing faster and faster, until I noticed the wall I was leaning on was breathing too. It was getting really hot and red. I shot up and bounced against the breathing walls until I fell down into the hallway. I scrambled back, trying to get to the front door. The TV was freaking out, the lamps was flashing, the open door of the kitchen showed that the toaster and microwave was turning on and off. The house was coming to life. I finally reached the front door when the door was swinging back and forth. The red was slowly turning into orange. The walls w-were... on fire. They were burning now while the walls were breathing so fast it was non-human. It was demonic. Suddenly; everything stopped. Everything stopped burning, everything stopped breathing and the electronics were done spazzing. I was..okay, look, I peed a little. This was terrifying. I couldn’t stay alone, and my girlfriend could not come back. I ran out the door and looked back as I could see the man looking out the window. Right at me, frowning. I struggled to get into my car, but the key found its hole. I turned on the car, and I started driving to my girlfriends work. While on the freeway, it was jammed. The freeway was packed, and it didn’t help when some drunk dude flipped over his Kia. I cursed and slammed the steering wheel, when the radio turned on. I was confused, I didn’t touch it. I then listened closely when silently I heard… “The worm travels, REDACTED” How did he know my name, and most importantly, what did he mean? It then played again..and again..turning up volume notches. I looked around, looking to ask for help, when everyone was frowning, struggling to fix their radios. I looked down, and it was right. The worm travels. Everyone who was around me was now experiencing my troubles...then my car started revving. I heard revving from others too, until my car was now in a burnout, slowly turning towards the bridge walls. “Oh god no, please” I said, scrambling for the parking brake. I turned it on, and nothing. My car ‘rejected’ my request. But oh, did my handbrake accept. It lifted, and along with thousands of other cars, my car slammed into the bridge wall. June 2, 2011 That was what I remembered that day. I’ve been in the hospital for about a week now. The doctors accurately said that what I thought happened was true. Along with many other cars, the cars fell off the bridge and landed on some slums. The cops checked with radio broadcasters, and could find no accurate recordings or reports (besides the victims) of the radio broadcast. I keep seeing him, always in the corner, frowning at me. I guess I should stop screaming, before I have to get a psychological evaluation or some crap. He won’t stop. June 5, 2011 I died today. He killed me. In my sleep he came and strangled me. He snuffed my life out. I am with him now. I can livein hte wires nwo. the wormtravelsthewrmotrarelavels Category:Ghosts